<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>onwards to l'manberg, boys by idyllSunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624698">onwards to l'manberg, boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllSunset/pseuds/idyllSunset'>idyllSunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Dream SMP War, Gen, It's not that gore-y but tubbo does die like six times in a row, Respawns are a Thing, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllSunset/pseuds/idyllSunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo_ was shot by Sapnap<br/>Tubbo_ was shot by Sapnap<br/>Tubbo_ was shot by Sapnap<br/>Tubbo_ was shot by Sapnap<br/>Tubbo_ was shot by Georgenotfound<br/>Tubbo_ was slain by Sapnap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>onwards to l'manberg, boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in the actual VOD, the events of this fic take less than two minutes to occur, but I still think it was a big brain moment on Tubbo's part. Let me revel in his IQ and ignore how convoluted the whole Manberg arc was, ok?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doomsday starts like this:</p>
<p>Tubbo sees George first. He’s rather easy to spot from where Tubbo is perched in the trees; their enchanted netherite armor shimmers even in the dead of night, and George just happens to stay out of the underbrush long enough for it to catch Tubbo’s eye. George isn’t the type to charge into battle alone. At best, it’s a midnight burglary. At worst, it’s a full-on raid. They’re coming for his house, and he’s a few hundred chunks out of range of anyone from L’manberg, from anyone who could or would help him.</p>
<p>Tubbo knows, instantly, that his death is inevitable.</p>
<p>His fingers grasp and tangle with the tree’s vines and he keeps his grip just loose enough for him to slide down, still going faster than is strictly safe. Ten feet from the jungle floor, he pulls his legs up and kicks off from the trunk, twisting mid-air to hit the ground running. He trips a bit on the landing, but this is his home, and he knows how to scan the floor for safe places to step. Tubbo just hopes that he can do it better and faster than the men coming for him.</p>
<p>Soon, Tubbo’s dashing across the stretch leading up to his jungle base, and he runs to the dirt ramp and uses it to fling himself up and onto the wooden struts that span his main room. He jumps from one log to the next, feeling quite graceful as he leaps over the shallow water pool below.</p>
<p>Tubbo nearly crashes into the hallway with his speed, but he manages to slow himself enough to check the shelves of storage he has. Two full sets of diamond armor lay on the bottom-most shelf.</p>
<p>Wilbur may not want to stoop to their level, but Tubbo’s pretty sure they’ll soon need whatever they can get.</p>
<p>He grabs those first, piling them together and lifting them to dump it all into the ender chest. Of course, his personal magical storage is already nearly full, so once he has the first armor set in, the black void fills up to the brim, threatening to pour out.</p>
<p>Blindly, he reaches backward and snags a diamond sword, and slides it into the ender chest too. The black rises further.</p>
<p><em> Fuck </em>, he needs to throw something out. So he reaches his hands in, submerges them up to the wrist and pulls them back up with a set of discs held between them. He’ll have to sacrifice ‘em. They’re all copies anyhow.</p>
<p>He dumps them on the top shelf and grabs the next set of armor in one arm and the last two swords with the other.</p>
<p>Then, he turns around to see four figures in shimmering purple.</p>
<p>His breathing hitches, and he lunges forward, shoving all the contents of his arms towards the ender chest. Something pushes him sideways, something hurts like hell, but he watches all the diamond equipment slide into the void safely. They're caught between realms now, and nobody but Tubbo himself can ever retrieve them.</p>
<p>Only then does he register that he’s been shot. There’s a feathered arrow sprouting from his collarbone, and it sends flames across his body, both in a metaphorical sense and a literal one.</p>
<p>He tries to breathe, but his lungs collapse as another arrow pierces through his side, through his entire body, and pins him to the wall. For an awful second, he chokes on the blood before he finally dies—</p>
<p>—̶a̷n̸d̸ ̷f̶l̵o̴a̶t̶s̴ ̶i̵n̶ ̴t̸h̴e̷ ̴v̷o̶i̸d̴ ̷a̴s̷ ̵h̷i̸s̸ ̶l̷u̸n̵g̵s̶ ̷p̵a̴i̵n̵l̸e̷s̷s̶l̵y̶ ̷r̸e̷i̵n̵f̵l̴a̵t̶e̷ ̵a̴n̵d̸ ̶h̵i̴s̶ ̴m̷u̵s̸c̷l̵e̷s̶ ̸a̵n̷d̷ ̴s̴i̸n̷e̷w̶ ̵a̵n̶d̶ ̴s̷k̷i̶n̵ ̶s̷t̴i̸t̶c̷h̶ ̵t̶o̴g̷e̸t̵h̸e̷r̷—̶</p>
<p>—and rolls out of bed a few seconds later, gasping, fifteen feet down the hall. He hits the wooden floor on his elbows and gasps for breath, but regains himself and is laughing on the exhale. Tubbo scrambles to his feet. “Oh my god, I <em> actually </em> did it!”</p>
<p>Tubbo whips his head around and watches Dream scan his shelves, apparently annoyed that there’s nothing left worth stealing. Dream punches a wall and turns away.</p>
<p><em> “Take the L!” </em> Tubbo screams in victory, jumping in place and grinning viciously from ear to ear.</p>
<p>The other soldiers look up, standing in a line, all fixed with annoyed faces that Tubbo couldn’t be bothered to worry about. George fires a flaming arrow in his direction, and Tubbo is fearless as it ripples through the air above him.</p>
<p>In fact, Tubbo dashes forward to the spot he died and scoops up the first thing he sees - a pile of dirt - and flings it at them. “You’re all wearin’ your <em> fancy armor, </em> are ya? All purple an’ matchin’! <em> Oh, </em> but it <em> didn’t </em> get you everything you wanted? How <em> unfortunate!!” </em> Tubbo mocks.</p>
<p>Sap is the first to break formation, marching forward down one of the logs with his sword drawn - his enchanted netherite sword - and sends a slash across Tubbo's front. It cuts deep, scraping across his coat and halfway through his ribcage, but he laughs in the face of it even as he falls backwards to the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh, what? You’re gonna kill me?” Tubbo asks innocently.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Sapnap growls. He pulls his crossbow and puts a bolt through his skull and—</p>
<p>—̸a̵n̶d̷ ̵h̸e̷’̴s̸ ̷f̸l̵o̵a̷t̸i̵n̶g̷ ̶a̸g̶a̴i̶n̷,̴ ̶f̶e̷e̸l̷i̷n̸g̷ ̴t̴h̷e̴ ̵s̵t̵i̴t̶c̴h̸e̶s̷ ̷a̸c̸r̵o̷s̸s̴ ̸h̸i̶s̶ ̵c̶h̵e̵s̷t̷,̶ ̸t̶h̵e̴ ̵r̷e̴f̷o̶r̶m̴a̴t̵i̷o̵n̵ ̸o̵f̸ ̸h̵i̴s̶ ̵t̶e̷m̵p̴l̸e̶ ̴a̴n̶d̸ ̵s̷k̴i̶n̵ ̷a̴n̷d̷ ̴b̶r̸a̸i̶n̶s̷—̴</p>
<p>—and Tubbo stumbles out of bed again, expecting it this time. “Oh no, have I died again?” Tubbo continues. This time he sprints for the doorway and reaches with his hands, sliding his fingers between the necks of the bottles of splash potions on the middle shelf.</p>
<p>He moves forward with a giddy bloodlust and throws out his left arm, sending loose four bottles that fly nearly horizontal. One crashes straight into Dream, who lets out a yelp when it douses him. An arrow is loosed by - someone? - and catches Tubbo in the left arm, but he’s already thrown those bottles, so he advances undeterred and chucks his right arm.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” Tubbo caws victoriously.</p>
<p>(All of those splash potions go wide, but he has Dream and Punz stumbling away in a hasty retreat.)</p>
<p>Sapnap shoots him again—</p>
<p>—̷̤̅å̴͉n̴̳͂d̴͇́ ̵̄ͅi̴̬̕t̷͖̋ ̴̤̈s̶͖͆t̵̫̅ä̴̪́r̷̖̓t̴̳͋s̴͚͝ ̴̨͐ṫ̷͔o̴͚͒ ̵̛̭h̵͓͗u̶̬͝r̸͈͠t̸̥̅,̴͈̕ ̷̜e̸͝ͅv̷̯̈è̶̡n̵̦̈́ ̵͍̀i̵͇͛n̷͚͘ ̵̩̇t̸̪͝ḥ̶̛ī̵͓s̵̖̓ ̸̠̀s̵̤̚p̶̛̲a̴̮̾c̷̰͝e̶̢͋,̴̲̕ ̶̹̔ạ̶̍c̷̆͜h̷̙̊ḭ̴͘n̴̖̑g̷̮̅ ̶̮̿w̶͚̚i̶͈͠t̴̟̽ḥ̶̒ ̸̥̈́t̶̼̃h̸̯̕ḙ̷͆ ̸̨͐f̶̹͗r̶̪e̴̩̔q̴̗͒ǘ̵̥e̴͕͂n̶̺͛c̶̬y̵̧͐—̷̛͚</p>
<p>—and out of bed, again, knees buckling this time.</p>
<p>He hears them arguing now, a booming, “Sap! Stop instakilling him!”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?!”</p>
<p>“Just fucking take out his legs so he can’t run!”</p>
<p>“What, are we gonna hold him<em> hostage?” </em></p>
<p>Tubbo stands up and fights the urge to get sick. They’re all arguing right in front of his hallway, standing there in their infuriating armor that they wear to prove their status, and all once again Tubbo feels rage light up in his stomach, and it wipes away the nausea and pain.</p>
<p>He darts for the shelf, for where he dropped a couple potions on the ground and chucks them at the line of adults, and smoothly drops the last pot into the ender chest.</p>
<p>There’s barely a second between the sound of his bottles shattering upon their armor and the sound of their arrows hitting him. One in the stomach, one in the lower lung. He stumbles back, hitting the floor, bleeding, reeling from pain of being hit and then jostling the impaled arrows when he landed on the ground.</p>
<p>“God damn it, what the fuck did I just say?” Dream growls. “George, Sap, drop it right now!”</p>
<p>The enemy leader stares down his friends from behind a shimmering helmet and a porcelain mask and whatever else he needs to protect himself and his status. And his friends glare back in more annoyance than actual anger.</p>
<p>Naturally, Tubbo laughs from the ground. “The clowns. <em> Absolute clowns.” </em></p>
<p>The killing blow is an arrow that shatters his jaw and hits the brains on the way through—</p>
<p>—̶̲̍̂a̴̙̻͗̚n̵̬̫͋d̷̲̫͌ ̶͎̓ţ̶̗́h̵̙̮͠͝e̵̥̔ ̸̦̭͐̿h̶̛̩̪͂ĕ̸̮̩͝a̵̢͠ḑ̷̲̌̆a̴̠̭̎c̶̻͠h̴̠̒̔ë̸̡́ ̴̟͇̇̈́s̵͚͈̔̏l̷̦̦͗a̷̫̾m̶̪̿̅ͅṡ̷͚̻͝ ̸̨̅i̸̝̼̒n̷̰̤̽̍t̴̹̼̑̐o̴̘̗̿ ̶̺͍͋͒ẖ̶͂i̸̗̕͜͠m̵̮͂́,̵̝͝ ̷͉͇̕͠p̷̥͊a̸̧͙͂̓ȋ̶̹͛n̶̻͉͛ ̶̭̪͗̊p̴̮̍ụ̸͕́l̵̡̩̾̑s̶̜̉̑i̶̬͚͑n̶͚͗̅g̸̺͋ ̷̫̠̀̀c̷̣͂̔ơ̴͇̦n̶̬̮s̵̡̿í̶̭s̶͎̏̾t̷̗̅̒ẽ̴̲̒n̸̺̚t̵̘͙̊ ̶͔̿a̷̻͐̓n̵̫̞̄͗d̶͖͖͐ ̷̨͍͘u̵͓̗̽̅n̶̫̄̾e̵̩̒̓ȓ̵̭r̴̮̽į̵̯̈́n̷͕͑ģ̴̥͑̒l̷̨̢̉ŷ̵̧̛ ̷̨̙͂a̴̭̮͊n̶̨̜̅ḏ̷́̀ ̵̤͛͛w̵̭͔̔̑i̶̮͈̐͋t̴̼̔̆h̶͈͗ǫ̸͊u̷̹̒t̸͈̻̃̈́ ̵̣͑̽r̴͎̒e̵̤͇̓p̷̫͎̃r̶̫̅i̷̧̤̾̇s̴̲̓̚ę̵̽͆—̴̲̾̄ͅ</p>
<p>—and back on the bed, he convulses, crashes into the ground below. <em> Fuck, fuck this hurts, </em> and it’s sort of worth it for the rage he’s evoking from the full grown men who have come to slaughter him, but it’s also <em> super not worth it </em> because he’s healed and but his body shudders in pain as if he were still bleeding on the floor.</p>
<p>This time, his hearing comes in slowly, and he barely registers it at first.</p>
<p>“... no point in going to—”</p>
<p>“—it’s a point of <em> pride. </em> Not that you’d understand something like that.”</p>
<p>“We’ve got better things to do with our time.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got no clue what you’re talking about. If this shit slides? If we let this shit go unpunished? We’ve got <em> nothing </em> to stand on when it comes to anything.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s muscles cramp up, and he rolls to his side, squeezing his eyes shut when it lights up his body in agony. He needs to move. No matter what happens next, he cannot allow himself to get stuck here as a prisoner. This is all in his head. His body is fine. It’s fine. Just an illusion of pain, not even the real sort. He needs to move, he can’t let them actually take him hostage, he can’t let himself be taken. He needs to get back to…</p>
<p>He needs Tommy. Tommy, and Wilbur, and Eret, and Fundy. And more importantly, he has a chance to make sure that these SMP assholes can't get to them.</p>
<p>
  <em> So move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Move.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>He blindly reaches a hand backward until his fingertips find purchase in the wooden bed frame. He clutches it, holding tight, and then stretches his foot down until it bumps against the bed stand leg. Tubbo lines up his foot against the ground, and then kicks, right up against where the leg connects with the ground. It barely budges. Pained, he stretches his arms up until they find the other leg above him, and he wedges himself between the frame legs and kicks and kicks and one more kick, when he feels the wood splinter and snap and bend outward, making the entire bed slump down slightly on that one corner. The bed is broken.</p>
<p>In the background continues the bickering of, “Dream, this is fucked. We’re wasting our time.”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me or not?”</p>
<p>“Of course! You’ll take them down, and they’ll deserve it, but what the fuck are we doing chasing them down for fucking diamond? Is that not below us?”</p>
<p>“Jesus, George. I can’t with you.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Okay, part one complete. Part two is a kicker, and he has to pull it off without letting them know about part one.</p>
<p><em> So get up. Get up, Tubbo, </em> <b> <em>get up,</em> </b> <em> get up </em> <b> <em>now.</em> </b></p>
<p>He crawls up and stumbles to the side, crashing into the wall, but now that he’s up he knows he can go, so he hurls himself down the hallway one last time and forces his legs to keep up underneath him. Tubbo races towards the entrance, where Dream is walking away and George is following and the other two turn back to him, just in time to watch Tubbo approach.</p>
<p>An arrow flies through his hip before he makes it far, and Tubbo looks down Sapnap’s bow and grins. “Go on! Kill me!” he taunts, high pitched.</p>
<p>Sapnap sends an arrow his right thigh, and he stumbles to his knees, and then flips Sapnap off. Sapnap draws his blade.</p>
<p><em> “Kill me!” </em> Tubbo exclaims.</p>
<p>Distantly, Dream freezes and turns on a dime. “Sap, <em> wait!” </em></p>
<p>But Dream’s just barely too late, and Sapnap can’t take back the force of his blade once it swings across Tubbo’s neck—</p>
<p>—̸a̸n̴d̷ ̵i̷t̵’̸s̵…̷ ̵i̷t̴’̷s̶ ̴s̵l̵o̵w̵e̴r̷,̷ ̴f̴e̶e̶l̷s̴ ̴l̸o̷n̸g̵e̸r̴ ̷n̵o̷w̴ ̵t̴h̸a̴t̴ ̸h̸e̸’̴s̷ ̷m̴o̴v̶i̴n̸g̷ ̶f̸u̶r̶t̸h̶e̶r̸,̶ ̴e̸v̵e̸n̴ ̵i̷f̶ ̸i̵t̴’̷s̴ ̶s̶t̴i̸l̵l̴ ̶t̶e̸c̷h̷n̷i̴c̸a̵l̷l̷y̸ ̷m̴i̵l̷l̴i̷s̸e̸c̸o̷n̸d̷s̶.̷ ̷I̵t̸ ̵f̶e̶e̵l̶s̵ ̷l̴i̵k̴e̷ ̵t̷h̸e̷ ̴e̶m̸p̵t̴y̵ ̸u̷n̷i̸v̴e̴r̵s̷e̸ ̴f̶l̶o̴a̸t̵s̸ ̵p̶a̸s̵t̸ ̴h̴i̷m̵,̵ ̵l̸i̸k̶e̷ ̴a̷ ̵c̴l̵o̵u̷d̶ ̵f̶l̵i̵c̸k̷e̸r̵i̶n̴g̴ ̷a̷r̷o̶u̶n̷d̶ ̵h̴i̴m̵ ̸a̴s̶ ̶h̴e̴’̴s̸ ̴d̵r̴a̸g̵g̷e̶d̶ ̴b̵a̸c̶k̵w̸a̴r̸d̴s̶,̸ ̸a̴n̷d̴ ̴t̴h̷e̵ ̴p̶a̵i̷n̴ ̵i̵s̵ ̸a̸n̴ ̸a̵c̷h̷e̷ ̷t̴h̷i̵s̵ ̸t̴i̶m̵e̶,̸ ̸a̸n̸d̴—̷</p>
<p>—and Tubbo staggers forward on his feet, on grass, back at spawn.</p>
<p>He did it. He made Dream waste so much fucking time for nothing. <em>Less</em> than nothing. They planned a four-man invasion on a child's home only for the goal to be snatched away, and all they got for their time was the mocking of the teenage boy who outwitted them at every step. </p>
<p>And what’s more, Tubbo knows the way they’ll be coming back. And even more than that, he knows exactly how to sabotage it, how to play them like a fiddle.</p>
<p>“Onwards to L’Manberg,” he whispers to the empty air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of the first things i wrote for this fandom and I forgot to post it lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>